


Lamentos Internos de Um Ex-Covarde

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Certa vez disseram-me que jamais deveríamos nos meter em brigas de casais. Gostaria de não ter gravado tais palavras em minha mente por tanto tempo e sido um completo covarde para ajudá-lo.Me desculpe, Minseok.[XIUHAN] [MENÇÃO A RELACIONAMENTO ABUSIVO]





	Lamentos Internos de Um Ex-Covarde

**LAMENTOS INTERNOS DE UM EX-COVARDE**

Beijing, China.

01 de outubro de 1999.

Seok,

Primordialmente, gostaria de pedir-lhe desculpas por minha caligrafia. Não seguro uma caneta para escrever há muito, creio que tenho até desaprendido como o faz. Espero que tu possas entender-me apesar da letra feia.

Há algum tempo desejo escrever-te; no entanto, o venho adiando, hesitante em até pegar uma folha e encará-la com você em meus pensamentos. Tu me conheces, sou um homem tímido, e o fato desta carta ser para ti faz-me sentir um grande e pesado chacoalhar pelo corpo enquanto panapaná voa dentro de meu estômago. Mesmo após todo esse tempo, é inevitável sentir todos os sentimentos que por anos tive que controlar ao estar ao seu lado. Ele ainda se mantém inteiro e eu duvido que parta tão cedo.

Hoje, enfim — e com grande ajuda de meu colega que praticamente me obrigou a escrever —, consegui construir coragem para vim lhe falar uma vez mais. As palavras parecem terem escapado, não lembro-me tudo aquilo que gostaria de dizer-lhe. Acredito, ou pelo menos espero, que conforme for transcrevendo meus pensamentos ao papel, tudo saía pela ponta da caneta.

Não sei se já cheguei a contar-lhe minha história, imagino que não. Sentia-me meio acanhado de te falar tais coisas, principalmente quando meu desejo não era colocar-me ao centro das atenções, mas fazer com que você se abrisse para mim e me fizesse de seu apoio, me usasse para aliviar toda a dor que sentia. Eu desejava que você o fizesse, e você sempre o fazia.

Penso eu que não poderei chegar àquilo que gostaria de te dizer caso não te conte antes. Mas não o peço desculpas, somente que continue a ler até que eu acabe. Faria de mim muito feliz.

Certa vez disseram-me que jamais deveríamos nos meter em brigas de casais. Não tenho plena certeza, minha memória se encontra muito vaga; mas creio que tenha sido minha avó a primeira a me ensinar durante uma de suas visitas que ela costumava a fazer todo mês ou toda semana — dependendo do quanto ela estivesse a se sentir solitária dentro daquela casa vazia em que havia sido deixada por seu falecido marido e filhos.

Naquela época eu não conseguia compreender, muito jovem e ingênuo sobre a vida. Não possuía metade da altura que tenho agora, muito menos um terço do conhecimento. Já hoje, mais de vinte anos depois, recordo-me de tal fato e desatino a rir comigo mesmo — meu companheiro chama-me de louco por isso, talvez esteja certo.

É engraçado, porque justamente a mulher que deveria me pedir para proteger minha mãe foi quem me ensinou a me manter longe sempre que meu pai a espancava após brigarem. O resultado? Enquanto ele a maltratava e, na maioria das vezes, a estuprava no chão da sala ou da cozinha, pouco se importando que a criança da casa pudesse assistir; eu estava em meu quarto encolhido na cama e esperando que pudesse parar de ouvir o choro de minha querida mãe.

Talvez naquela época minha avó só quisesse me defender, assim como minha mãe costumava a fazer quando mentia para mim sobre estar bem, o rosto roxo molhado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos, deixando mais do que óbvio tamanha que era sua mentira.

Não as culpo, não mais pelo menos. Cada uma delas fez o que achava que deveria ou o que o medo as obrigou a fazer. Só comecei a pensar no quão passivo eu estava sendo, possivelmente mais do que minha mãe; e não somente com ela.

Quantas outras brigas que testemunhei em minha vida não passavam de provas de um relacionamento tóxico? Não que eu tenha visto muitos, mas é o que me faz parar para pensar também: quantos podiam ser abusivos? Sinceramente, parando para refletir hoje... Não consigo não pensar que um a cada cinco casais tenham pequenos traços de toxicidade ou simplesmente fossem de fato por inteiro.

Minha mãe e meu pai, minha amiga e o namorado dela, você e sua esposa…

Para quantos eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa se não continuasse a virar a cara e fingisse que não via nada? Quantos eu poderia ter ajudado se não tivesse em mente a tocar e a repetir que eu não deveria me meter, que aquilo não era da minha conta, que eu deveria me colocar em meu lugar?

Eu vi cada um de vocês sofrerem bem em frente aos meus olhos. Assisti várias vezes minha mãe aguardar de madrugada meu pai chegar em casa, para depois ouvi-los brigar até que terminassem com meu pai querendo impor autoridade sobre ela a estuprando seja com seu próprio pau nojento ou, como uma vez, a parte fina da garrafa de cerveja. Testemunhei minha amiga definhar até que não aguentasse mais e, por fim, acabar em uma clínica psiquiatra logo após aquele homem a largar por outra pobre coitada…

Minseok, escutei seus choros, aqueles que tentava esconder de sua esposa por saber que ela te humilharia, que ela diminuiria você para que se sentisse pior, que pouco a pouco iria conseguir destruir mais sua autoestima e fazer você pensar que deveria agradecer por ela ainda estar com você.

Seok, desculpe-me por tocar nesse assunto. Não estou ao seu lado há quase um ano, mas suponho o quanto tudo isso ainda seja algo que te faça mal. Porém, como havia dito antes, não poderei justificar-me sem que te conte o que me fez agir de tal forma.

Parte de mim queria fazer algo, queria protegê-los. Não tem noção do quanto sentia-me mal por ser impotente diante de tudo isso, posso confirmar-te isso. Mas, no final, não fiz nada além de ver seus rostos desfigurados, presenciar a depressão tomar conta depois de anos com palavras tóxicas implantadas em suas cabeças como lavagem cerebral, ou ouvir o choro cortante que me tirava o sono por horas a fio enquanto pensava em como gostaria de arrancar-lhe a dor física e mental.

Eu me desculpo agora com você, Minseok, mais uma vez. Fui um covarde em todos os sentidos que poderia ser, tive mais medo por mim que pelo que pudesse acontecer-lhe.

Pode parecer ridículo, e tenho a mais pura certeza que o seja — apesar de meu colega dizer-me ao contrário —; mas tive medo do que poderia acarretar caso tentasse te ajudar a libertar-se de tudo isso, sabe? Meu maior medo era de que você ficasse irritado comigo, que me mandasse calar, que cortasse qualquer relação que possuíamos. E eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Mais do que tudo, queria estar lá por você ainda que daquele jeito.

Eu vi de camarote toda sua vida esvaziar-se pouco a pouco, lentamente como uma árvore a perder a vida. Vi você se afogar em angústia ao tempo que era era incapaz de enxergar o quão mal tudo aquilo fazia a você, com medo demais para escapar.

Minseok, você tinha medo, era claro em seus olhos. Mais medo que qualquer um que já conheci.

Diferente de minha mãe e minha amiga que não conseguiam compreender que o acontecia poderia ser mudado, que elas poderiam escapar; você não via escolha a não ser ficar, não é? Não por não achar que alguém acreditaria que um homem estava a sofrer nas mãos de uma mulher — o que depois comecei a pensar que na verdade era um motivo, afinal o mundo é nojento a ponto de rirem de seu sofrimento —, mas porque sua autoestima, sua esperança e tudo dentro de você tinha medo de ficar sozinho e nunca mais ter alguém que o queira.

Minseok, você se fez tão dependente dela que não conseguia mais quebrar as correntes, ainda que pudesse. Você se deixou ser uma marionete, uma boneca sem vida em que sua “dona” poderia fazer de tudo. E eu assisti a tudo isso quieto, deixando que a dor que sentia ao ver o homem que tanto amava — que tanto amo — ser destruído se acumulasse em meu peito.

Sinto-me estranho ao falar-te disso, creio que não soubesse o quanto o amava. No entanto, sendo por meio da escrita e por não estar a sua frente, possuo agora coragem de enfim dizer-lhe meus profundos sentimentos guardados a sete chaves.

Por favor, não deixei de ler caso seja de seu desejo. Sei que não rasgaria a carta ainda, você é gentil demais, Seok — embora não precise ser quando não estou a sua frente. Porém preciso pedir que não o faça, por ora, até que eu termine.

Não o venho por meio desse papel somente dizer-lhe o quanto o amei e sobre ter-me apaixonado por você. Na verdade, não quero que este seja o foco, não creio que fará de muita importância em sua vida, que espero que esteja seguindo bem.

O que eu dizia era que testemunhei como aquela mulher conseguia destruir todo o meu mundo somente com palavras. Não batia em você, nunca levantou um dedo ou quaisquer coisas que fosse para agredi-lo fisicamente. Tudo o que ela usava era as palavras carregadas de desdém e ódio que deferia como se você não fosse uma pessoa.

Te humilhava, destruiu qualquer chance de você notar o quanto valia mais do que o mundo, um ser maravilhoso e amável. Ela era o verme que comia-lhe vivo, o fazendo agonizar em dor. E eu presenciei tudo de longe o quanto consegui aguentar...

Até que não aguentei mais.

Não anulo ou diminuo o que fiz, por isso não aceitei que meu advogado declarasse ser legítima defesa em nome de outrem — possivelmente não teria como ganhar depois do exame de corpo de delito, no final.

Sua vida, fisicamente, não estava em risco. Eu fiz tudo no impulso, e não me arrependo. Se estou aqui nesta prisão para aprender com o que fiz e começar a pensar em nunca mais fazer o mesmo, a lição não está funcionando. Se pudesse, faria outra e outra e outra vez, e nada poderia me fazer pensar ao contrário. Tudo o que guardei em meu peito transbordou e quando notei, já o tinha feito. O que sobrou foi o extremo alívio.

Outra vez peço-lhe desculpas pelo que digo, mas não posso ir contra meus verdadeiros sentimentos, ainda que queira não deixar que você entenda errado e pense que desde o início esteve a conviver com um psicopata.

É cliché e, quiçá, muito idiota o que vou dizer. Não é justificativa para agir contra a ética e não é algo que iria ou irá me livrar daqui — não que me importe, aceitei minha condição e irei pagar minha pena como me é mandado. No entanto, não deixa de ser parte de meus reais motivos, além de ter sido movido totalmente pelo ódio emanando de meu ser.

O que eu quero dizer é que, pelo menos em parte, eu acabei fazendo aquilo por você. Não inteiramente, jamais poderia mentir e falar tal coisa quando sequer pensei em você propriamente dizendo enquanto a estrangulava. Minha mente estava em completo vermelho, assim como o rosto dela começou a ficar quanto mais tempo se passava.

É doentio, sou o primeiro a afirmar isso — meu colega de cela diz o mesmo enquanto ri de minha cara —, e possivelmente não é algo que você queira ouvir de mim. Mas foi maravilhoso tê-la matado.

Vi cada rosto odioso das pessoas que destruíram a vida daqueles que eu amava no lugar do rosto dela, pude destruir cada um deles, incluindo-a. Era quase como uma terapia, entende? Me libertei do que me doía e te libertei de sua carrasco.

Você foi um grande motivo, porém em grande parte foi um pretexto para que tudo aquilo acumulado há anos saísse. E quando uma bomba explode, ela sempre leva alguma vida com ela. Naquele caso, levei a da mulher que destruiu a sua.

E com isso, chego ao fim de meu relato e de minha carta.

Ainda não sei a real razão de por tanto tempo querer-lhe escrever. Você veio várias vezes a ter comigo uma conversa, mas desde meu julgamento não voltou. Talvez tenha sido as saudades que tenho de sua voz e rosto que só posso ver em minhas lembranças e sonhos, seu sorriso meigo que quase some de tão pouco que o vi.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas por minhas palavras, queria não ter partido de uma forma para outra. Contudo não obterei outro papel para transcrever tudo de forma mais harmoniosa e menos agressiva em certas partes. Parte de mim quer que tu vejas aquilo que esteve em minha cabeça. Espero que não se importe.

Minseok, do mais profundo de meu coração espero que você esteja bem, que esteja reconstruindo sua vida e recebendo a ajuda necessária para fazer todas as cicatrizes desaparecerem. Você sempre mereceu mais do que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse dar, mais do que eu podia dar. Mas desde que um sorriso esteja em seu rosto na maioria de seus dias, creio que poderei estar feliz.

Agradeço por ter lido minha carta, os lamentos internos de um ex-covarde, até o final; e peço que não se preocupe comigo de forma alguma. Quando sair daqui, não irei te procurar — a não ser que seja de seu desejo. Sei o que eu fiz e sei as consequências disso, incluindo perder sua grande amizade. Por isso não serei, pela primeira vez, um covarde e irei enfrentar isso.

Muito obrigado por ter feito uma grande mudança em minha vida, e por ter me permitido antes fazer parte da sua.

Desejo sua felicidade e seu bem, não importa com quem seja.

Um abraço com grande carinho de Lu Han.


End file.
